Debt
by PistachioLuver
Summary: Glimmer is a prostitute in the city of District 1 so she can pay off her debts. Her boyfriends Marvel knows about this and absolutly hates it! But he's found a way to help her out. Even if it's with his life. Glimmer/Marvel


Debt

Glimmer slipped on her white trench coat, pulling her hair out from under the coat as she turned over to the bed to see the chubby man, face down, naked and drooling on the bed.

Glimmer was disgusted.

She picked up her purse, quickly checking to see if she had the man's money. She stopped the tears from falling as she dashed out the door to the hotel room. Her heels was muffled as they hit the intricate detailed carpet as she walked to the elevator.

_Ding. Click. Ding. _

The elevator ride was short even though she had been on the penthouse floor. She quickly scurried through the lobby of the 4 star hotel and out the revolving front doors. She didn't stop walking, she sped walk down the busy streets of District 1's city, soon running across the street and finally into the Diamond Royal condos. She walked in and instead of taking the elevator she dashed over and up the stairs, but half way to her floor she collapsed and finally let out the tears.

This happens every night. Glimmer was a prostitute.

* * *

She walked around her apartment, pouring herself a cup of tea in the high end kitchen that was all pearly white marble and glass.

_Chiiiiing. Chooong._

Glimmer smiled at her silly door knob before setting down the porcelain tea set as she gracefully walked over to the door, quickly wiping her eyes to make sure she had gotten rid of all the tears.

She unlocked the two top locks and pulled the door open.

Marvel was leaning against the door frame, a huge smile on his face.

"Did somebody order room service?" He said with a smirk on his face.

Glimmer gave a small laugh. "You are so dorky," She rolled her eyes playfully before walking away.

Marvel immediately sensed her sadness. He let himself in, locking the door behind him as he walked over to the kitchen to see Glimmer pouring herself tea.

"What happened last night?" Marvel asked seriously as he leaned in on the huge marble island in the kitchen.

She cleared her throat and out of character offered him a drink. "Would you like something to drink?" She just wanted to change the subject.

"Yes, I would like you to tell me what's wrong," Marvel said.

"I just don't want to talk about it," Glimmer shrugged as if it was nothing before picking up her cup and walking into the living room. She curled up on the white couch, positioning herself so she could look out the wall of windows behind her.

Marvel closed his eyes, trying to be patient before he followed her to the living room, sitting at an angle from her in a bright red arm chair. He sighed as he leaned down, putting his elbows on his knees.

"Did you talk to your dad?"

She shook her head. "No. He'd be angry at me if I told him I didn't want to this,"

Glimmers dad was rich, enough for his wife and daughter not to work. They lived in a large mansion with many servants, had condos all over the city, had jewelry, had the finest clothes. Glimmers family had it all, especially problems. Glimmers dad was a gambler. One night he went out to a game and got extremely drunk, betting almost all his cash. He gave up his car, they had to let go almost all of the servants, sell some of the jewels. But it still wasn't enough. That's when her father noticed men took notice in his daughter, he demanded she sell herself for money to help the family. How could she say no to that? Yes she could say no to her father, she hated her family, being unattached to people, even his own family, and being so stiff. He always thought he was better than everyone else just cause he was rich. The worst part, he was an alcoholic and sometimes took it out on his wife and Glimmer. That's what Glimmer hated most.

Now her mom was completely opposite, she was the sweetest person alive. So caring and thoughtful, she loved having the workers around the house cause it gave her someone to talk to. Of course she let them work and asked them to do stuff, but she always asked in a nice way. She was proper and elegant and kind. Glimmer wanted to be just like her.

Now during the time her dad had asked her to sell herself, she was dating Marvel. Her and Marvel had been dating for about 3 years, dating when they were both about 14. Before they had dated they were best friends, Marvel could tell how Glimmer was feeling at all times, knowing if she was happy, sad, depressed, lying. And he always knew what to say to help her. Most importantly he always knew how to make her smile.

At first Glimmer didn't tell Marvel what she was doing. She always had to cancel on him last minute on their dates, quickly running and catching a cab to wherever the buyer wanted to meet. But overtime the buyers kept getting further and further into the city. You see Glimmer and her family lived in the suburbs. Her father hated paying for the taxis and just told her to live one of their condos out in the city. There she was given her own phone so the customers could call her and set up the payment and where they would meet. It was a full time business now.

Glimmer told Marvel she had to move to the city, but unlike other people he didn't freak out. He was a little shocked at first but he remained come.

He smiled for her. "That's okay; I will drive up there on the weekends and visit you. I'm not gonna lose you cause you live to far, that's stupid. You're my star,"

Glimmer's heart fell. She loved Marvel and he was willing to do drive every weekend up to see her, spend all that money and everything when she wasn't even being honest with him. She sighed and told him everything.

He was horrified and outraged, at first pissed of Glimmer didn't tell him. He flipped over a table as he screamed in rage. But then he calmed down and understood it wasn't her fault, it was her dads. At that moment he stormed out of her room and stormed downstairs to find her dad. She ran after him, grabbing his bicep as she tried to pull him back.

Marvel find her dad drinking in the kitchen.

"How dare you! You bastard! How can you do this to your daughter!" He screamed as Glimmer pulled him away and back up the stairs.

"I love you Marvel, I-I'm so sorry," she tried not to cry.

Marvel hugged her, gently stroking her hair down. "I love you to Glimmer, I love you,"

Then he pulled back to look at her beautiful face. "And I promise I will still drive up to visit you every weekend, even if you're busy or not." He gave her a reassuring smile before hugging her again.

And so that's why Marvel was here. He still sat across from Glimmer. Thoughts running through his mind. Her family owed $100,600. Her parents had made her pay 5,000 of that. Once she could pay them 5,000 she would be done with her debt and her parents would have to find a way to pay the rest off themselves. Glimmer had around $3,000 right now. She was so close!

Marvel sighed before getting up and walking over to the couch, he cuddled up with Glimmer in his arms as she rested her head on his shoulder, listening to his heart beat.

"What was the theme yesterday?" Marvel asked.

Glimmer gave a small smile, he was referring to when people called her, they could order a theme, school girl, tribute in the games, asian. They would dress up and order props. Marvel always found them funny and entertaining.  
"There wasn't a theme yesterday, he just wanted the sex," she sighed.

"Boring!" Marvel sang out, making her laugh.

The sound of her laugh was enough to make him smile.

"So do you have another customer tonight?"

She nodded. "Yeah… um this is my last one for the week sense the Reaping is in a couple days."

"Is there a theme?" Marvel asked.

She nodded, "Yeah it's uh like comfortable wear? Just dress normal, jeans and a t-shirt. It's kind of odd compared to others,"

"Kinda." Marvel argreed. "I did like the pirate suit,"

Glimmer laughed as she gently slapped him in the chest.

"Well I have to go get ready…" her voice trailed off. She looked up to see Marvel. He smiled and kissed the top of her nose before gently pushing her to go.

She sadly smiled before walking over to her bedroom closet, searching for clothing that would be okay for tonight. Her manicured hands touched all the fabrics, picking up shirts before throwing them to the ground.

"No. Nope, noo, yup," She said, picking the light pink sweater off the hanger and walking over to the bedroom and tossing it on the bed. Then she kneeled down and picked up a pair of skinny jeans before walking out to the bed to pick up the sweater. She then went to the attached bathroom, turning the cold metal knob to start the shower as she began to strip.

She heard the bathroom door as she unzipped her pants. She stopped and turned around to see Marvel leaning in.  
"Can I come in?"

"Well sense you're half way in why not," She joked.

He smiled before walking over and hoping onto the sink counter, sitting there as he watched her undress.

"So um, I have to go somewhere. Did you want me to pick you up anything?"

"I've been dying to have a vanilla milkshake and some cupcakes. Yes! Cupcakes with sprinkles. But I can't gain any weight you know…" She shrugged before opening the glass door of the shower.

Marvel jumped down and wrapped his arm around her naked waist.

"Don't worry about that, you're perfect Glimmer," He kissed her neck. "Plus, the bigger you are, the more I have to grab," He joked.

She smacked him playfully. "Get outta here!" She laughed.

"Oh yeah?" He raised his eyebrow, beginning to tickle her.

She squealed before climbing into the shower and closing the door between them, locking her in the shower.

Marvel just pouted. "I'll get you later," He said mischeviously, before busting out laughing. He then looked at his watch. "Damn, alright I got to go, but I'll see you later okay?" He kissed the glass door before walking out of the bathroom and to the living room to find his jacket.

Glimmer smiled before reaching up to grab the rose smelling soap, slowly scrubbing her skin to smell like the fresh roses. Then she quickly shook out her long blond hair, getting it wet before rubbing strawberry shampoo on her head, messaging it till it got lathery.

* * *

Marvel whistled to himself as he went down the isle of the grocery store, reaching up to grab the box of pink cupcakes. He pulled them down and looked at them, seeing the white frosting on top covered in sprinkles. _She would love these_. He smiled, but then quickly tucked them under his arm to get out his vibrating cell phone. He touched the screen to open up the text.

_It's ready._

He walked to the back of the store to the dessert shop, weaving around everyone and cutting In front of the line, snatching the vanilla milkshake off the counter.

"Hey Berny! Thanks man, really appreciate it!" Marvel said to the cashier who was counting change.

That was Glimmers cousin on her mother's side. He didn't know what Glimmer did, but he did know that Marvel visited her every weekend. He thought that was sweet and took an interest in Marvel, over time growing close. Now whenever Marvel visits him, he'll pay for the stuff offered at the dessert section he works at for Marvel and Glimmer.

Berny looked up, "Hey no problem, tell Glimmer I said hi, and if that you don't treat her right tell me so I can kick your ass," He joked before handing money over to a customer next to Marvel.

"Haha, you better hold your breath for that day," Marvel laughed before walking over to the other counter and whipping out his wallet, taking out a $5 bill to pay for the cupcakes. The cashier was now exchanging the money to give him his change.

Marvel looked up and collected his change, just putting it in his pocket lazily before grabbing his cupcakes. Behind the cashier he saw bright pink tulips and tiger lilies.

"Excuse me, how much are those?" he pointed up to the flowers.

"A $1 per single flower, $10 a bouqet," the mid 40's cashier said boredly.

"Get me a bouquet," Marvel said as he reached into his pocket and took out a $10, handing it over as the lady handed him a bouquet.

"Thanks," He said, taking it in one hand as he picked up the box of cupcakes in the other before walking out.

He then turned right and began walking down to the Plaza hotel, walking through the revolving doors. He walked up to the front desk.

"Hi, I have a reservation,"

* * *

Glimmer slipped on her black converse before walking over to the mirror, quickly checking herself over. She was beautiful, no matter what she wore. She sighed as she walked over to the couch, picking up her purse and walking out of her apartment, turning and locking the door. She then went over to the stairs, almost skipping down them till she got to the first floor, pushing the doors open. She walked through the lobby, looking over at the huge water feature of stone they had on the wall before she finally got out of the building. She then looked down both sides of the street, checking to see if they were clear before she ran across it, turning left, then right and passing a grocery store. Finally she came in front of the hotel. The Plaza hotel.

She sighed and walked over to the counter.

"How I have a reservation under Misterrrr-," She rummaged through her purse to find where she had written it all down. She picked up a small piece of paper and unfolded it. "Mr. Ryan,"

The young lady behind the desk quickly typed it into the computer, her big purple eyes scrolling down the list on the screen before she nodded, clicking the screen once before turning around and searching for something in a huge glass shelf.

"Ah," she smiled, picking up a gold key and turning around, handing it to Glimmer.

"Penthouse, top floor," she continued to smile as Glimmer thanked her and walked over to the elevator.

The doors dinged open and her hand automatically went up to the top bottom. Holy crap 30 floors! Usually they only had around 25. Glimmer pressed the button as the doors closed and quickly zoomed up.

26.

27.

28.

29.

30.

_Ding. _

The doors opened to reveal double mahogany doors starring back at her. She took a deep breath before walking up to them and slowly sliding her key in.

She pushed the door open to see the biggest penthouse ever. It was all glass and silver. There was a huge rock wall in the corner as she walked in, water cascading down into a koy pound. There were accents of red and yellows and oranges. There were even disco lights to match. It was all so beautiful!

If she was here for something else she would have taken pictures of the place, maybe admired it longer but was here for one thing. She sighed before calling out.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" She asked, taking her purse off her shoulder and placing it on the couch.

"Out here," A kind voice said.

Glimmer followed the voice out, sliding the glass doors open and walking out onto the balcony.

She gasped at the sight.

It was Marvel standing there with a picnic under his feet.

"Marvel…" Glimmer couldn't stop smiling. She ran over to him, wrapping her arms around him, her hands playing with his soft light brown hair as he laughed in her ear and hugged her tighter.

"Now hurry up before your milkshake gets warm," he said as he pulled away and handed her a cup.

She smiled. "Aw. But I really shouldn't,"

"Fine, I'll have it," he smiled as he put the straw to his lips. She took the cup from his hands.

"No no I want it," She said before putting the straw in her mouth.

Marvel smiled. "And… guess what else?" He leaned down and picked up a box of cupcakes.

"I also have a picnic set up for us if you'd like to eat,"

Glimmer nodded, grabbing his hand and walking over to the picnic blanket. They sat down, quickly passing each other the plates of food, picking up the salad and clacking there glasses of wine together.

Glimmer licked the salad dressing off her full lips before looking up at Marvel.

"I cannot believe you did all this! Did you really pay for me tonight?"

Marvel nodded. "Yup, and you were worth the $350."

She smiled. "Well… sense you were so nice I'm going to give you an extra special treatment," She purred as she leaned over, hovering there for a second to tease him.

"You're such a tease," He laughed as he leaned.

Glimmer smiled, "I know." She said before closing the gap and capturing.

* * *

Glimmer stood over Marvel in bed, she was dressed as an Indian.

"You walked into our village and you stole are corn!" She yelled defensively, faking an Indian accent.

Marvels hands were bound over his head and he was shirtless. He shook his head violently. "Yes I took them, and I enjoyed all the stolen corn,"

Glimmer smacked him across the face. "You thief!"

"Oh god you're so hot!" Marvel growled.

Glimmer just laughed, "You are so nerdy,"

"So ruined the moment," Marvel smirked, trying to restrain his laughter.

"Aw I'm sorry," Glimmer pouted playfully, leaning down and pecking Marvel on the lips. But then she untied Marvels hands and cuddled up beside Marvel.

"Well… thank you for doing that for me."

"Thank you for buying me," Glimmer sighed.

"You know I'm your last customer?"

"Oh really?" Glimmer smiled. "Are you just gonna buy me and pay my debt?"

"Kind of. I have a plan,"

"What is that?" Glimmer said as she got up, now leaning on Marvels chest to look at him.

"My plan… I know a way where I can get enough money to get you out and…and for us to move in together,"

"What?" Glimmers eyes widen. "Marvel you… I don't deserve all that,"

"You defiantly don't deserve being used by fat, ugly men. Not talking about me. Glimmer I promise you I will get out," he said seriously and before she could question him, he kissed her.

* * *

A couple days passed, Glimmer packed up her bags. Marvel drove her back to her house in the suburbs. They would spend time together during the day, having picnics and enjoying each other's company when at night Glimmer would spend time with her mom before her dad came home drunk and he would pick a fight with anyone.

Glimmer walked hand and hand with Marvel to the check-in station in District 1's town square. Their fingers were pricked and pressed on the piece of paper for identification. Marvel hugged Glimmer, quickly kissing her before walking away to their assigned rope sections.

Glimmer sighed, already missing Marvel as she waited. She knew they wouldn't get reaped, they always had volunteers before the names were called.

All the boys who passed stared at her with interest. She ignored their glares as there District host walked on stage, Rey Spark walked out in an all gold outfit.

"Welcome future killers," he grinned. "We have a special video from the Capitol," he turned to the screen and they all watched as President Snow popped on the screen and talked about the past rebellion and how the Hunger Games came out blah blah blah.

"That was so refreshing. Now let's get started," Rey nodded seriously as he walked over to the boys bowl.

That's when Glimmer looked over to see Marvel giving her an apologetic look. She squinted her eyes in confusion, but then it hit her. This was the only way he could possibly get money.

"I volunteer!" He called out, pushing through the people and running up to stage.

He nodded at the crowd as Rey walked over to the girls bowl, pulling out a name that made Marvel close his eyes in pain as his heart fell.

"Glimmer!"

Just our luck…

* * *

*I LOVE Jack Quaid and Leven Rambin so much! I think they are both so incrediable and amazing! This is something i have been dying to write for a while. It may a OOC so don't kill me! Hope you like, thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing :)


End file.
